


Crossroads

by jellyfishandtuna, Katsudamn_x



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Mass Effect AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudamn_x/pseuds/Katsudamn_x
Summary: Viktor is the recently named Pathfinder after the sudden death of the last. He didn't want the job, didn't want the responsibility. He came here to try and start a new life.Eros was suppose to be one of their golden worlds. Somewhere they could put their feet up and find a home. A race calling themselves Ilnlustris has beaten them to it. With an alien race that has human like features with the ears and tail of felines.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed that the work was never finished, that his life would never be the same, that the mistakes of his past would always come back to haunt him. This was suppose to be his fresh start. He scoffed at that. The planet Eros was suppose to be a golden world, or at least that's what they were told. After encountering nothing but hostility from the other races they had come across, Viktor was starting to not only lose his focus but also his faith that they would find a new home.

"You ready?" Chris laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Yup. Lets go path some finds." Ill humor was Viktor's way of hiding how he really felt.

Eros home world to an unknown species except to the Angara who knew of most things in this solar system. The planet though small was indeed livable and had a unique race of aliens on it. Ilnlustris is what they were called the only race besides Asari that honed even more human traits. Mainly defined by their cat like ears, tails, and secondary species. Much like the Asari they were skilled fighters and appealing to most outside their race...though perhaps not for the same reason as Asaris. 

The planet though cold was covered in hot springs none more comforting and beautiful then his own in the kingdom of Hatseu were he was Prince. Large copper optics and ebony hair made him stand out no matter how plainly he thought of his own features a skilled dancer had trained his body in combat. Today they had to meet strangers from another planet another time almost.

There was a sigh that escaped his lips as the helmet when on his head and the boss of the bay doors made him remember what he was doing. Viktor was aloof in a lot of circumstances and he would never understand just how the hell he got this job. "This is so cool." It was the only thing he heard from Chris other than his breathing and for some odd reason, Viktor found it really annoying. The only other thing he heard was Yurio and it was mostly just a slew of angry grumbles and whines of not knowing why he had to come along. 

It was twilight here as they walked down the ramp and proceded to the small crowd that was gathered at the edge of a purple throw rug. Jaal had no doubt told them they were coming and a man met them, greeting them in a language they didn't understand. 

"Sam." Viktor's voice finally broke the silence. "Processing. One moment." And the next thing Viktor remembered hearing was the older male wanting to know more about them and exactly what they were looking for.

The older male not being king but a body guard of the royal family called Otabek greeted them his voice stern and he seemed to lack the appendages applied to others simply because of his outfit. When asked he told them simply no weapons or they were not welcome on this planet, inlustris were not trusting creatures no matter how proactive they seemed to dress. It took a good twenty minutes before he finally agreed to show them mostly thanks to Jaal that they were even able to go. 

Yuuri stood wearing black leather and silver that seemed to accent every right spot, a crown that laced across his forehead making even the stars gleam with envy. The red on his costume though sheer took over his leg. His mother and father dressed quite more plainly though most did with age it showed their status.

"What is this bullshit?" Viktor heard Yurio and he rolled his eyes before he heard a smack. Chris had smacked him in the back of his helmet only he didn't know if it would do any good. He sighed again. As beautiful as this place was he couldn't even show the proper amount of excitement because they didn't know if the air was breathable for humans. It was maddening and Sam seemed to be taking his sweet time about analyzing things lately. Viktor wondered if he needed a virus scan ran. "You have our word." He finally barked out a little on the late side as they began to follow the older male to what he guested was the royal family. 

Well... Shit. Maker help him. 

It didn't take him long before his mind was going over everything that could go wrong from seeing who he assumed was the Prince or King of the people. Proactive didn't even begin to cute it but Viktor had to keep his cool. 

"Thanks for letting us crash here. Quite literally I might add. Our engineer assured me that it wouldn't take long to fix the warp drive." He wrinkled his nose a little at how stupid he sounded and how thick his accent was.

Yuuri's head was already falling to the side has the strangers approached his gaze intense along the motley crew of different species and one that seemed to resamble his own but held no ears. A few of the nobles noted how odd it was to smell alpha coming from such a different species. It was the queen who took the first talk remarking how lovely Viktor's hair was. It didn't seem to take long before they relented to listen to the path finders mission. 

Yuuri dragged along by his mother ended up next to Viktor around the table, advanced maps laid bare to them.

He was extremely good at keeping his composure, something that his Mother taught him when he first started presenting as an Alpha. He didn't really know what everyone was staring at him for and that made him feel slightly uncomfortable. "The air is breathable, Pathfinder." He heard Sam ring out into the helmets. They all seemed to sigh in relief. Viktor giving a small smile at the hair comment. He didn't like wearing it up but it seemed to make it easier with the helmet. 

"Ve vant to be able to live vith you're species in a peaceful manner." He wasn't sure why his accent was so thick here and he tried his damnest to ignore the scent that was rolling off the smaller male that had been placed to sit beside him. "Ve need to know if this planet also has a vault. We may be able to figure out of something is vrong vith this planet's atmospheres as vell."

Yuuri could smell it the moment he was in reach of the pathfinder an alpha oh god. The gleam in his mother's eyes has she realised it was enough to set any hope Yuuri had completely away his mother sensed a match. Something greater then royalty in her eyes, his father seemed happy just for the conversation. Miniko was the first to speak has general of their armies. 

" Is it wise to let strangers roam our sacred temples and lands they might disturb the colonies." His mother was hearing none of it. She spoke finally."If you want access to our lands and whatever they may hold you have to court my son." 

Yuuri looked shocked and Chris well he almost seemed jealous at the idea. Yuuri talking in their language has he turned crimson.

"Ve have no reasons to go anywhere... Vhat?" It took a moment for the Mother's words to register in his mind. He gave a crossed-glance at Chris and could see that his ears where burning. He shook his head slightly before a shy smile crossed his lips. He's never really thought about courting and mates before now. "I..." 

'I believe that she wishes for you to court for the right to search their lands.' Sam was the one that snapped him out of his daze as he heard Yuuri talking to his Mother in a language that almost sounded like a whispering song. He was speechless and that didn't happen often. "Is that something that your son vants?"

Chris was the one to lean and correct Sam. "She is a queen, your a foreigner of power she's trying to secure favor with him."Has if Chris had known it was going to happen Yuuri turned giving a view of exactly what could be the kingdom's rarest treasure. Despite her son's objections she zeroed in on Viktor a calm smile to her features." He's an omega I can smell the alpha on you. If you won't court him for access to the planet I ask he goes with you when you leave." Yuuri sat there his face unreadable but no expression showed in longer be it shock or anything else. He was royal it wasn't unheard of for him to married off. 

Sam chose this moment to talk to only the pathfinder." Gaining access to these lands could be has crucial has the meridian friendly new species need to be welcome. Yakov would have told you to do what is best."

Viktor couldn't help but frown at that. Using Yakov against him was a low blow if there ever was one. "I... suppose." He rose his hand and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment for he nodded softly. "He is allowed to come vith us. If a connection happens between us then it shall happen." Viktor gave a small sideways glance toward Yuuri with a crocked little smile on his face. This was going to be interesting. 

They remained on the planet for several more hours, mostly talking with the elders and trying to find the best approach to head into the ruins. All Viktor knew was that he didn't really know what to do about Yuuri. He had never thought about a mate before so this was completely knew to him. 

Chris was the first one to actually talk to the younger male. A bow at the waist and a small smile on his face as he engaged with him in polite conversation.

Yuuri didn't seem to know what to think these alien strangers that had agreed to take him on board a ship the near foreign concept to the young male. Copper optics turned to Chris he not only bowed but pressed a warm chaste kiss to Yuuri's fingers. A small sense of discomfort washed over the younger male before he remembered himself and gave a smile. 

Why was his mother making him do this, and yet Viktor seemed to take no notice to him has it was. The outfit had changed he now wore a skin tight black suit, and teal seemed to curl around it optics going over the scene of a large ship, tail swishing behind him. 

Chris moved walking back to Viktor. "If you aren't careful half the crew is going to want your plaything." He smirked.

A frowned crossed his lips before he turned to kiss with his hands clasped behind his back. "He is not a plaything." His tone was stern and his accent more thick. "He is a Prince of his nation and shall be treated as such." The alpha in his was burning in his eyes as he stared Chris down. "And anyone that forgets this vill have to answer to me." Viktor for the most part was a clueless man from time to time but even he knew how important this part of the mission was. His scent would fill the air and it would be a mixed bag of emotions as he spoke to Jaal and retreated to his cabin. 

"You will have to forgive him." Jaal spoke to Yuuri in his own language. "I don't know all the details myself but I know that he was thrust into a job that he did not want." He arched a brow before speaking again. "I am curious to know of what this secondary sex is. " He glanced over at Chris who was looking at Yuuri like he would be his next conquest. "And if it would make you feel more comfortable, we can talk in the mess hall."

Yuuri heard his own native tongue spoken and turned to Jaal a well known friend of his people. A curt nod and they were off to the mess hall so Yuuri could explain the secondary gender which caused confusion among many of the other species. 

" It wasn't known to my kind that their were any other who held a secondary sex. Males and females in my population do not matter while we all essentially have male or female genders the secondary sex requires something a little deeper. The leaders for examples are Alpha which could be either male or female and after them is beta which is essentially normal. Omega is what I am are child bearers if rather they are male or female depends on the mate at hand. I can produce off spring and I'm a male it's desired among my own people. His I'm not so sure of."Yuuri continued to explain until Jaal understood.

"He seems kind." Jaal stated softly as he logged everything that Yuuri was telling him. It went into his private documents. "If not a bit aloof at times." He glares at the screen of his data pad before he gave a small growl in frustration. "He isn't much like the other humans aboard." 

"I do not mean to interrupt the conversation but the Pathfinder is wishing to see the Prince in his private quarters." Sam's voice chimed through the comms before he seemingly disappeared again. Jaal looked at Yuuri and smiled. "Just be kind. Something about him harbors a deep pain." 

Viktor had been pacing back and forth in his room for the latter half of an hour when he asked Sam to find Yuuri. How difficult was this conversation going to be, he didn't really know. Two pictures where on the stands beside his bed; one was a brown poodle and the other was a rather gruff looking gentleman but he wore a worn smile on his face. And why was he nervous, he didn't know that either.

Yuuri could converse with Jaal for quite sometime mostly because his native language flowed far easier then anything else. Before he could ask his own questions a robotic sounding voice appeared over the loud speaker, a small twitch of his tail and ears laid flatly to his head. Modesty had been addressed before he even boardedd the ship, Viktor inisiting there were others who might not be so kind to his secondary gender a notion he couldn't grasp. 

On Eros even though alphas were in charge of power positions it was omegas who were revered and protected at all cost. Still the space suit left little to the imagination, approaching the room doors opened before he could even knock Sam's voice booming out and offering a welcome. 

Ebony ears laid flat against his head his gaze turning to what may be an older male.

He couldn't help but jump when he heard Sam's voice through the comms and turned quickly to see that Yuuri was indeed here and not just something he imagined. The music was still playing lightly in his room, a sad classical that had a beautiful undertone. He rose his hand and extended his arm for Yuuri to come more into his room. There a strange looking animal in a cage in his desk and a bright glowing orb on the other side. 

"I vant to apologize for my behaviour early." He cleared his throat as the doors whoosped shut. He rubbed the back of his head, hair still up in a ponytail and the undercut was smooth shaven. If Yuuri looked close enough, he'd be able to make out a tattoo that was peeling out from the sleeve of his shirt. "Is there any questions you have? Vould you like some food? Vhat do you even eat?"

Yuuri let his head fall to the side all the questions seem to be rushing out at once and left the omega a little overwhelmed, optics turning the other way and examining the animal in a crate. A small bark from the creature had Yuuri lightly jumping back his tail puffy compared to normal. "I eat food, I suppose. Much like your alien palate. You don't need to be so nervous around me, my mother is impulsive. I am sure she could be convinced to offer aid without forcing you onto me." Yuuri was used to this part rejection despite being an omega Prince his mother had yet to pair him off properly. "Most Alphas do not seem to enjoy my company." Yuuri let his words flow honestly. 

He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Yuuri watching the animal. It was cute in a way. "It is not that I do not find you attractive." There was a nervous little twitch to his mouth. "I'm the last of my kind. Rare is an understatement when it comes to me. Well, I'm the only Alpha out of the 20,000 humans that came from Earth you might say. It was a dying breed when I left." He seemed to grow more comfortable as the conversation went on. "Chris is the only one that really knows what I am so when your Mother out me on the spot, it drew up my defenses." He gave a small smile.

Yuuri didn't seem to relent in his opinion copper optics narrowing, clearly while the younger male looked like he wished to be apologetic he wouldn't say anything on the matter. It wasn't unusual to hear that a species had given up on secondary gender sometimes it was just bred out to many choosing betas so to speak. Arms crossed a familia r sound of leather rubbing over leather before a small sigh escaped his mouth. "You could have simply told her know despite the delicate task at hand she would have given in. I'm the only male omega in our kingdom." 

That statement alone told Viktor what a treasure his kingdom most find the younger male who didn't seemed impressed by the thought at all, a tail swished side to side. 

He couldn't help but watch his tail move and found himself embarrassed by the thoughts that ran through his head. The situation now seemed to be more dire than be thought. "Heats must be hard on you." His tone soft as he slide into the lounger and poured them both something to drink. "Thanks to being in status, I've missed a few ruts. Maker knows I was grumpy as hell when I woke up." He chuckled softly at his own words. "Vhat do you feel about all this?" He motioned for Yuuri to sit down with him.

Yuuri looked to the older male palms running down his arm until he looked away a flush creeping to his features. "I experience my heats alone." In other words no heat had ever been shared with a partner and he couldn't seem to say anymore. His copper optics flicking across the room ears flat to his head. "My feelings are simple it is an honor to serve my planet how they need me."

"Even if it is doing something you don't vant to do?" He rose the glass to his lips but a small smile crossed his lips. "I've never experienced one myself." He was relaxing slowly and the conversation seemed to relax as well. He wanted to know Yuuri, just not be pushed into pairing because they were the last. 

"Pathfinder, you have a video conference call. All crew are required to be there as well." 

He sighed softly. "Come. I can introduce you to the rest of my crew." He rose from the sofa, extending his hand toward the smaller male with a smile upon his lips.

Yuuri looked to the palm offered to him and though he took it he gently placed it back to Viktor's side." I do not wish to meet them yet, allow me sometime to gain my bearings." Yuuri had been offered a room not unlike Viktor's that had a much smaller view of the galaxies rushing past him the room clad in silks and sheer fabrics that would remind him of home. 

Meeting called to assemble the motley crew of different species, upon arrival Jaal noted Yuuri had decided against joining not surprising though Viktor seemed at a loss. Palm placed on his shoulder Jaal offered a smile."He has what you humans would call anxiety, this is probably a bit to much.

He couldn't help but jump sligtly when he felt the hand on his shoulder. "Yeah... I know all about that." He gave a small smile but he knew that Jaal knew most everything about him. Viktor trusted Jaal, had from the moment he met him. He sighed softly before the meeting for underway. Most of them seemed more than happy to argue amoungst themselves and it was causing Viktor's head to hurt. 

"I hope that the quarters are alright" Sam's voice rang through Yuuri's room and it was a conversation just for the two of them. "We've never had royalty on board. Of you feel you need medical assistance, Dr. T'Perro is directly across the hall."

"I am in no need of assistance SAM you can relax, the dressing is rather closed off I feel." His copper optics flicked along the room noting his parents had insured scent blockers. Even with only one alpha on board the scents were easy to detect. 

A small sigh escaped his mouth this was going to take some adjustment and at the same time he hadn't ever had such an attractive alpha look at him.

There was a laugh that came from outside Yuuri's door before they swooshed open and Chris made his second apperiance to the small omega. "Door locks are a hard thing to come by." His tone was somewhat unplesant to everyone he spoke with because of his accent but he would actually come into Yuuri's room without his permission. "I hope that you are adjusting yes " He played with the door frame for a moment. 

Viktor hadn't left the comm room yet. He was going over star charts and trying to figure out their next move. There seemed like there was so much to do and it made his head hurt. Where he was seated, he could hear Chris perfectly though. He didn't know why but it rubbed him the wrong way the way he looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri looked up in surprise hearing the doors come open and seeing the older male appear before him. Blonde locks seemed pushed back and perhaps he was a bit more then before. Has an omega entering his room with out permission was enough for the scent of distress to fume off of him. Though the only one who could pick it up was Viktor. 

It didn't take long for the distressed smell to hit his nose. The papers in his hand laid down on the table beside him and he rose from the sofa. He was good at keeping his composure as he walked down the stairs with his hands clasped behind his back. It only took him moments to reach Yuuri's room and the smell was even stronger now. Viktor had forgotten to take off his glasses. 

"That is enough, Chris." It was spoken in a language that Yuuri wouldn't be able to understand but it was so smooth that it seemed natural. Chris turned and frowned at Viktor. Saying that he always ruined his fun and left the room.

Yuuri hadn't realized that he was producing any scent at all, at least not until Viktor walked through the door and the older male left."Sorry I should watch my hormones, you don't need me to cause you any stress."Yuuri felt the soft frown fill to his features palms moving over fabric before giving a small sigh.

He couldn't help but smile, letting Yuuri see how it made his eyes sparkle before looking away. "You are no stress to me." He let his hands fall to the side before he asked for permission to walk into his chambers. He knew what it could be like for a stressed omega but it would be his own hormone s that would have the most calming effect on him. "You're room looks very nice." He licked his lips softly, hoping that Yuuri wouldn't chance him staring up and down the smaller males body.

"My mother probably made the request, heats are difficult times."Yuuri hadn't expected the actual ask but he agreed all the same letting Viktor in to the small room. Moving around the room himself he couldn't help but look for his clothing this suit simply wouldn't do. It made him feel confined. 

Looking through one of the drawers required him to bend over giving Viktor not only a view but a full sight of his tail as well.

There was a small gasp that escaped his lips when Yuuri bent over. This was going to be the death of him. He'd never given much thought to mating, bonding or breeding before but something about Yuuri made him want to try. 

"Vhy haven't you been bonded off yet?" He didn't know if the question would bring up a sore spot or not but he had to ask. The only omega that he knew of back on Earth had been used and thrown away until he finally ended his own life out of desperation. Viktor wouldn't have called him a friend but he knew of him.

"My mother is sweet but she is awfully picky when it comes to who will have my hand, even despite that suitors are not many. Female omegas have more worth on my planet."If Viktor looked closely he could see the slight pull of Yuuri's face has his nose scrunched up and he leaned back up. 

A small sniff in the air was all it took for him to know exactly what Viktor was thinking."Did your kind enjoy scenting? It might make you calm down."Omegas could be very intuitive."

He arched a brow. Such an odd question. "I've never been scented before." His tone shy as he tried to look anywhere but on Yuuri. He'd never had anyone ask him that before. "Like I said. There aren't a lot of us back home." He was playing with his fingers, wringing them together and lessening them apart. Viktor had a lot of little ticks when he was nervous.

Yuuri let his head fall to the side before approaching the older male, it wasn't known to him if their scent glands were in similar locations. Even with a cautious approach this was a rare offer. His body only stood still when he was face to face with Viktor, letting his head lean to the side and pale flesh be exposed. Not far could the bond area be seen. "Go on." Yuuri wasn't sure of the translation or rather it carried well or not but he knew his voice must sound foreign.

He watched with curious eyes as Yuuri approached him. His nerves on fire and he didn't know what to do with his hands. The scent glands where in the same spot if not a little more to the left. Leaning forward, hands moving to rest on the smaller males hips as he began to nuzzle and run against the sweet gland. Yuuri was right. It was already doing wonders for his nerves but it was something more. Something a little more intimate about what they were doing.

The warm press of a nose against his glands was already enough to place the young omega into over drive, having his hips pulled close as well made a different scent then he may have planned. 

Something slightly more aroused then he may have meant, because after all he was only trying to comfort his pathfinder.

He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat as he felt the press of hips against his own. His nose running along the grand line before a soft purr began to replace the growling. His mind was already going into alpha mode a d he knew that that would be dangerous. 

A bold move, his lips pressed lightly against the gland before he could stop himself and a soft whine escaped his parted lips. "Thank you, Yuuri." His tone was velvet as he spoke but something was stopping him from pulling away.

Yuuri felt the press of a warm mouth against his own, Viktor wasn't allowed to pull away quite yet. Despite how calming being scented could be it didn't complete the process."It is considered rude to not offer yours to me as well." 

Yuuri knew with Viktor already holding him, the alphas mind most be screaming at him unbonded omega make yours. Rational thoughts could easily leave without proper help. 

SAM stepped in a moment before he could take any further steps, speaking only to Viktor."Sir it is time for you to leave the prince's room."

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips and he oldly wondered why Sam was trying to stop it when it was clearly wanted by someone. Viktor cleared his throat before he spoke, body moving away from the other. "I'm... Sorry. That went further than..." But he couldn't stop staring into Yuuri's eyes. Couldn't stop seeing a future there and he wanted more.

Yuuri felt the rejection of returned scenting and let his nose twitch, a small sigh on his lips before he contained his disappointment." it's okay you may leave now."Yuuri was back to being cautious everything around him contained. 

Small movements once Viktor was a gone and he began to change locking the door because of the small amount of distress that seemed to roll off of him.

It always seemed to be something and once he got back to his cabin he beat his head against the door. He didn't even want to talk to Sam. He wanted to run back to Yuuri and scent him, bite him, mount him and breed him. Why would Sam do that when it was clear that's what everyone wanted. Viktor sighed softly before he flung himself down on his bed. 

"I do apologize." Sam rang out in Yuuri's room. "I feel that it is my fault for your disappointment but he doesn't understand his own feelings for you yet. He feels that if he comes on to strongly that you might feel it forced and thus rejection."

Yuuri gave a small sigh slipping out of leather that hugged his frame, copper optics looking over familiar robes and pulled them on. A soft sigh leaving his pale lips, just the light scenting had made him weak. Palms running over his body has SAM came over the com and asked Yuuri if he would be in mess hall for dinner to which he replied no. 

A small movement and SAM would no longer be able to come over his com, it wasn't abnormal for an alpha to take what they needed and leave the omega to which he just sighed and laid on the bed.

He wasn't at dinner. Viktor was starting to think he had done the wrong thing. Jaal wasn't at dinner either and that made Viktor wrinkle his nose, rolling to the peas around on his plate. He hated peas. 

"Was it unwanted?" Jaal's voice was soft as he spoke to Yuuri. It had seemed that the younger male came to him for guidance, which he didn't mind. It gave him someone other than PeeBee to talk to.

"It well it wasn't unwanted but he didn't return the favor, it's distressing to say the least." A small frown plastered on his features before a sigh escaped. 

This first month on the ship was an adjustment period and while Yuuri had a regular grasp on every ones names he hadn't left the safety of the ship. 

Today like many he was in his room a small sigh has he read over a book, cat ears laying flat against his head.

Jaal arched a brow, letting the conversation go. He tried to truly understand what was going on between the two but he know something would have to give at some point. The tension on the ship would start effecting everyone. 

"His comm is blocked, Pathfinder. I can not get your message to him." Viktor sighed. This had been the most frustrating few months of his life. "Thanks, Sam." There was something in his voice that the AI couldn't quite make out but Sam decided to leave it be. 

Viktor did nothing more than look out at the stars. This job didn't seem to be getting any easier and at the present, he didn't really have anyone he felt he could confide in. So he kept everything to himself. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass and sighed softly.

Yuuri hadn't avoided Viktor he simply didn't know what to do with the older male who hadn't been around him. To be honest Yuuri didn't even know the com's were still blocked if Viktor wanted to see him the older male would just have to come through. 

SAM couldn't help but voicing that maybe instead of pining the alpha should go talk to the younger male.

He frowned a little. He'd never been good with words but he knew that Sam was right and Viktor knew it, he'd just been being stubborn because his pride was hurt. 

The door to Yuuri's room would chime lightly. Viktor was once again wringing out his hands and he was trying to decide if this was a good idea. He didn't know what about Yuuri made him so embarrassed.

The door opened and Yuuri was wearing clothes more suited to his home land then the ship. Silks that could almost be sheer hanging from his body. Copper optics looking to the older male has he gave a small smile."Hello Viktor, how can I help you." He let his head fall to the side a small amount of confusion to his features.

"I... Um... Maker." He looked around the room instead of looking at Yuuri and bolted out the door as quickly as he came in. He couldn't keep doing this could he. He couldn't keep doing this. Jaal had passed him and wondered how an Alpha could be prone to do many panic attacks. 

"Get back in there and tell him you like him."

Yuuri watched him leave another confused look to a small frown to his features. Arms crossed has the older male disappeared was something about Yuuri offensive. The door closed once more and he sighed turning his back to it before laying down on the provided bed.

The door whooshed back open and Jaal was pushing Viktor back into the room as the door shut behind him. This was going to get old quickly. "I'm sorry. There is something about you that makes me very nervous." He sided softly at Yuuri's back being turned as he stood there not really knowing what to do.

Yuuri let his gaze travel the room before slowly turning his gaze to the older male."What is there to be nervous about, your the one who accepted me on to the ship, agreed to my mother's terms of courting." Copper optics scanning the silver haired male, moving so those sheer clothes were once more in view. 

"Am I not to your liking, if you prefer women I could ask to be returned home."

His head snapped up with a shocked expression on his face, hands going up in the air as he waved them about. "No! I find you very attractive actually." There was a small smile on his face. "I'm not use to any of this. Not being in control of my emotions or not knowing what to do." He was slowly moving toward the bay windows in Yuuri's room and stared out at the stars. "I'm not use to being drawn to someone so strongly that I don't know what I would do not I were left alone with them."

Yuuri let his head fall to the side confusion slowly peaking over his features." I am rather plain, you don't need to bestow such compliments." His copper optics scanning along the room until they fell on the older male. Scanning up to see the brief flash of black ink curling around his skin and dipping below. 

"Shouldn't we be approaching the...."Oh blast Yuuri had forgotten what the other species called the main ship all he knew was this one. Ebony ears laid flat back against hos head has he thought of the name but couldn't grasp anything.

Viktor shook his head and chuckled. "The Nexus." His tone soft as he took a chance and made his way toward the bed in which Yuuri laid. He was still getting use to the way that he dressed and the air he held sometimes. Sitting on the edge of the bed, it gave him a moment to really get a good look at Yuuri and he was so handsome. Intriguing even and Viktor couldn't help but smile. "It's just a central hub for all the races that came with us. And you aren't plain. I find you to be quite handsome and unique."

Yuuri felt the bed dip his optics scanning over Viktor and judging the unfamiliar looks."My people do not have the decoration you do on your skin. What is it?"His head fell to the side and the shift in a rather taut body was noticeable through sheer fabric. 

"Is our way of dress unusual. My species has always worn such things for comfort." His tail seemed to move in a lazy fashion.

His eyes caught the movement of Yuuri's tail and he couldn't help but watch it for a moment. "It's something I got back on Earth." In a small movement his shirt was taken from his body and revealed the tattooed skin that Yuuri was talking about. It ran from the base of his neck, around his shoulder and down his arm. "And no, no one back on Earth wears clothes like you do. It's very... Sexy."

Yuuri's ears seemed to move from the cautious state to being interested a small push and he was invading Viktor's personal bubble. Optics scanning over the swirling patterns and letting his finger tips trace the males side. 

At this point SAM decided to interrupt. "Viktor perhaps having the alien cat straddle you is not the best use of time."Of course Yuuri couldn't hear this not that he was listening anyway. 

He couldn't help but chuckle, not only at Sam but also at the fact that Yuuri's fingers where lightly on his and he were a bit ticklish. His hands went to the smaller males hips as if it where second nature and now, with Yuuri so close he could really look at him. Maker, he was beautiful. "Habit that intriguing?" His tone curious as he spoke. 

"We do not have such things on our planet, our markings are all done with paints and washed away after the dances." His copper optics turn to sapphire blue. Yuuri's species certainly were known well for their dancing skills and Yuuri was no exception."I believe even Jaal has seen my dancing." 

His palm finally seemed to leave Viktor's side giving the older male a view of what fashion was like for his kind. 

He couldn't help but take in the view and now he could see all of Yuuri's body on display. He was so beautiful. He could still feel the ghosting touch of his fingers against his skin as a small smile crossed his lips. Nerves be damned. "I would like to try." His tone soft as he spoke, one hand lifted to cup at Yuuri's cheek before he leaned forward and kisses the other cheek gently. 

"You would like to try my dancing?" Yuuri seemed confused by the choice of the older males words copper optics scanning before the kiss was pressed warmly to his cheek. Optics wide for a moment before he pressed his body slightly closer not realizing he had leaned in. 

He chuckled slightly. "We could try that as well but I was speaking on the courting." He gave a warm smile as his arm lightly snaked around the smaller males waist. "I might fumble a bit. I'm not the best at being smooth or charming and I'm a bit stupid at times. Things have a happen if flying over my head." 

Yuuri felt the warmth of an arm wrap around his waist and the ping of arousal dipped through his stomach. A soft flush on his features has he looked away."I...i would like it." The truth be told he had never been courted most people chose females in his race. 

He couldn't help the soft smile that graced his lips. "I vould like that too." It was soft spoken and his accent was more thick than usual. The soft chime of the comm on his wrist as a groan escaped his lips. 

"They are ready to leave, Pathfinder." Sam always had a way to get a hold of Viktor no matter what. 

"Are you coming vith us?" He stated into those crimson hues with a small amount of hope in his own eyes. "I vould love to show you around." 

Yuuri bit his lower lip looking down at his outfit." Um aren't I the wrong type to show around town Viktor." Yuuri knew his outfit was acceptable on his home planet but around the other species it seemed to showy. 

He couldn't help but bark a laugh, gently he leaned forward. "It would be an honor to show you around." He was being honest. Yuuri was captivating and he wanted him to see all the sights of the world. Taking his hand lightly and pressing his knuckles to his lips. "I have to go." It was spoken with the promise that he would return. 

Yuuri didn't say much has the older male crawled from under his lap and out the door. Leaving Yuuri completely alone once more a small frown on his lips but he said nothing unsure of the older males hot and cold methods.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Tempest landed and the call of Nexus came in over the comms, Yuuri's door would chime. True to his word, once they were docked, he came to get Yuuri. He remembered how unsure he was the first time he was here, mostly because it wasn't up and operating. He waited patiently for the smaller make to answer. The rest of the crew had already left the ship excited to be out of star space for once.

The door opened Yuuri standing once more in the space suit provided by his species the only difference was now the crown adorning his head. Jewels littering across his forehead has he met Viktor's gaze." I didn't have anything that I thought your kind would deem appropriate so I chose to wear my suit." It seemed a simply track suit was not something his kind believed in

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips before he offered Yuuri his arm. "You look amazing." Viktor was dressed plainly for the most part but he felt like a million bucks. "It's going to be loud and busy just to warn you a little." He kept the smile on his face as they walked through the ship and to the business hub.

Yuuri could only nod the trip from the ship to the nexus was a quiet one, other members of Yuuri's species had already made their way here so he was nothing new anymore, not that many species noticed a new one.

Viktor was insisting on bringing him to the local spot on the nexus that was fairly popular to everyone else. Tail twitched nervously behind him before he relented and followed Viktor.

"That tail is so distracting." He whispered into Yuuri's ear before the scream of the smaller male's name stopped them in their tracks. Several members of his extended family came running up to them and engulfed Yuuri in a circle. Asking a million questions at once. Apparently his Mother had already told them that Yuuri and Viktor were to be paired off. 

He held a crocked more smile to his face and waited. It was slightly amusing to him to see all the fuss, probably because he didn't have a lot of family himself. It was always something he missed in life and with Yakov gone and Yurio still in his coma from status, it didn't seem to make the world a more lonely place.

The whispered voice against his ear had that tail standing straight up, a flush spreading over his features. Even if Viktor didn't know it complimenting his tail was basically a huge flirt in his species. 

His native language hitting his ears caught him by surprise Yuko and her three girls came into view asking the older male a million questions before he managed to give them contact info and introduce Viktor has his courtier.

He blinked several times. He was still getting use to the language but a tired smile crossed his lips just the same. It felt like the second time that he had been here, after having discovered the first planet and establishing a base to it. They all seemed like fangirls that sisnt know how to quite. And when he was introduced as Yuuri's courtier... The screams of delight echoed through the hall and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the group in disbelief. He wanted to crawl somewhere and die.

Yuuri could feel the embarrassment rolling off Viktor in waves and it only resulted in him feeling discomfort. Something any alpha could pick up on by scent. A few more excited convos and they were off leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone once more.

"I am sorry for them they are rather easily excited." He bit his lip looking away from the older male

He chuckled softly. "It's okay.' He couldn't help but wrap his arm around his waist and pull him close, nuzzling against his neck for a moment to ease his distress as they walked down a small hallway and the door opened with a whoosh. 

The room, which was fairly empty opened up into what looked like a rather large ballroom. "We rarely get enough time here to really do anything before he have to head out again." His tone soft. "But I thought you might like to dance."

Oh that was new he hadn't expected Viktor to press his nose back against sensitive scent glands. The alpha smell calming him has optics scanned the room now on display for him. Lunch seemed forgotten has the older male asked him to dance. Slender digits pushing through ebony locks has his ears laid flat.

Had he ever danced with someone who wasn't a professional hired by his family before, Yuuri tried to think but instead his palm was offered to the older male."I'm afraid I wouldn't know any of your human routines."

He chuckled softly as music began to play through the room. "Just follow my lead." It was extremely romantic. Something Viktor hadn't thought about in a very long time but something he had always wanted to do. They twirled and dipped with the tempo that was echoing in the room. 

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to try." His tone soft spoken to the shell of Yuuri's ear as a smile crossed his lips. Yuuri was indeed a beautiful creature and he wanted to get to know him.

Yuuri hadn't thought of any of this his body moved to the lead of Viktor, a small sigh of contentment escaping his lips. The whispered breath ghosting across his ears and enough to make him blush. Arousal dripping through his body and he only hoped his pheromones didn't betray him.

He couldn't help but chuckle softly. His own pheromones mixing with Yuuri's and soon the room was overrun with both their scents. Viktor was leaning dangerously close to his face before he closed the small gap and kisses the younger male gently on the lips. It was true that he had never felt this way about anyone before but he thinks there's something about Yuuri that made him want to try for something more.

Yuuri felt the warm press of a mouth against his own, a small gasp lost to the night has Viktor invaded him. Laying claim to everything that was Yuuri, his tail swishing back and forth has he chased Viktor's tongue with his own.

He moaned softly but it was lost against the mouth he claimed. Taking a moment to let his hand dip as he lightly caught Yuuri's tail and stroked it with his palm. Maker, it was soft. He was encased in Yuuri and everything that he was and now, he couldn't remember why he had been so nervous.

The moment Viktor touched his tail it was a loud moan that escaped his lips, followed by a push it taut hips before Yuuri recalled himself softly pushing the male away. Yes push him away despite the want to be claimed."Viktor." Yuuri's voice was ragged a soft crimson creeping over his features a kiss had made him look disheveled.

There was a brief moment when rejection washed over him but he couldn't stop the smile on his lips. "I'm... Not sorry if that's what you are thinking." He couldn't help but take Yuuri's hand in his own. "Come. Let us get lunch."

Yuuri flushed it wasn't that he was sorry it had happened but sorry that he had pulled away so quickly. Optics wide has he agreed and followed the older male.

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. He didn't know really what a crush felt like but he hoped it would always feel like this. Lacing their fingers together as they walked through the Nexus, he pointed out a few places of interest before they settled on a small establishment on the south corner. Of was near the heritage hall. The atmosphere was calm and collect. It didn't even take them long to get waited on and served. The conversation light as they began to get to know one another

Lunch was peaceful and Yuuri found himself lost in explaining everything he knew of his culture to Viktor who seemed completely in love at the idea. Small conversation and content hums and Yuuri was lost to the time

He listened like his life depended on it. Telling Yuuri small bits here and there about his own life. The desert was quickly forgotten and he couldn't have cared less. His attention was focused solely on Yuuri.

Has lunch drew to a close the evening had to, time to board the shipnwas approaching and Yuuri was at a loss on how to feel. 

Once back on the ship even if it wasn't needed Viktor had insisted on walking Yuuri back to his room, Christophe making sounds as the two walked by, causing Yuuri to flush.

"Ignore him." His tone soft as he spoke. "His partner is still in status although I will never understand what she sees in him." It was a short walk to Yuuri's quarters before he paused with his hands behind his back. "Of you ever want to come by my room, you are more than welcome too." A soft smile crossed his lips as he spoke.

"Do you want to come into my room?" Yuuri posed the question softly his copper optics downcast shyly. The crystals clung to his features making Yuuri even more alien. His tail moving in a nervous fashion."I could tell you more about my species."

SAM piped up at this point calling him the pathfinder and saying he shouldn't do it.

It was easy to ignore Sam at the point. Viktor followed him gingerly into his room and gasped at the overwhelming scent that was Yuuri. He made himself comfortable on the edge of the smaller male's bed. "I would love to learn more about you." There was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke.

Yuuri let the door close behind them, a lock automatically triggering behind them has Yuuri moved forward."I didn't mean to push you away, my tail is just senstive." Optics scanned the room a small chew to his lower lips . Now in reach of Viktor who was pulling him close

He chuckled softly as his hands moved, now on taunt hips and he didn't know where his confidence was coming from. "Just how sensitive is it?" He was so curious about Yuuri that it scared him sometimes. All he knew was that he wanted the smaller male close.

"It doesn't do innocent things when you touch it."What Yuuri was saying is the pressure of Viktor's palm against his tail was enough to make him hard. But how could Yuuri say that so easily. The omega side already wanted to submit to the older male

He smiled softly as he cupped the smaller male's cheek. " Maybe one day I can touch it on will then." He wasn't very good at all this courting business. "What do you want to do and where do you see it going?"

Yuuri let his head fall to the side they had been flirting a moment ago and now it seemed all business again. Yuuri had even thought the male would touch his tail again, which seemed to disappear quickly out of view a small but brief frown hidden before he went quiet.

Yuuri didn't want to be treated like a business deal, he wanted to be romanced and seduced ideas that were to silly for his own good. He turned moving out of the older males reach

He didn't know what happened as Yuuri moved away from him. "Did I do something wrong?" The distress was starting to roll off of him and his hands fell to the side. "I'm not very good at this," he sighed softly as he looked down at his hands. "I didn't mean for it to sound the way that it did, I just want to know what you think about all this. I do like you, Yuuri."

"Do you like me has I am or has a business deal Viktor."Yuuri let the disappointment be shown has an omega he couldn't hide his emotions very well has it was. 

His clothes felt tight and uncomfortable had things kept the calm he would have asked Viktor to remove it

He smiled softly. "I like you for vho you are, no business." The smile turned crocked as he rose his arms, wanting nothing more than to have that warm body in them. "My alpha side wants to learn so much more about the beautiful omega in front of him and I want to know about the male that stands before me."

Yuuri looked to the open arms his logical side going quiet has the omega side took over and demanded him to go. Knees placed on either side of Viktor and the position did little more then show how the leather suit clung to his body.

"What do you want to know Viktor."His palms began tracing the outline of Viktor's tattoos through the fabric of a thin t shirt

He smiled softly. "Everything. What you like, what you don't like. I want to know if you're ears are as sensitive as your tail." His tone light as he spoke. His muscles flexed as he felt the fingers against his skin and he couldn't help but lean forward, kissing his lips softly.

Yuuri felt the press of a warm mouth back against his and he was instantly weak. Lips parting again as the kiss was kept slightly sloppy. Like Yuuri wasn't quite familiar with the aspect of it yet.

Yes his ears were just as sensitive has his tail, but he didn't mind Viktor touching either

There was a small moan that escaped his lips as the kiss seemed to deepen and one of his hands rose to run softly at a silky ear. This was so new to him and he wanted nothing more than to be consumed by the male that was sitting on his lap, to be bond to him and make everything about Yuuri his.

We're the even sure bonding between the two species would work the same, but Yuuri could hardly remember how to breathe let alone any question about bonding between the two of them. His palms working underneath the hem of Viktor's shirt because why did his alpha need this many clothes

There was a soft growl that escaped his lips as his shirt was lifted off of his torso, revealing what Yuuri had been wanting to know doubt see again. His tattoo now fully on display for Yuuri to inspect. "Do your people not have tattoos?" His tone curious as he spoke.

Yuuri shook his head maybe he had told Viktor in the wrong language."Just paints and they all wash away." His copper optics scanned the markings before letting his head dip down to press a warm kiss to the one that rested on Viktor's neck.

He tensed slightly when he felt the kiss pressed to his neck and couldn't help but gasp. His hands moving back to taunt hips as he pressed his own kiss to Yuuri's shoulder before his arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer still. He didn't know what was so thrilling about this man but he wanted to know everything about him, his culture but mostly him.

"Viktor the suit."It just wasn't comfortable for what was happening between them. Not just for his prick but in over all his people hardly wore things that covered every inch of skin.

He chuckled softly before Viktor let him go. "Do you want me to leave while you get into something more comfortable?" Viktor was the type of person that always seemed to remember his manners at the worst possible moments.

Yuuri bit his lower lip a small whine of disappointment leaving his pale lips before he slowly withdrew from the others lap."I can if you would prefer me to." Copper optics fixated on the older male and giving him a small sigh

He smiled softly, closing his eyes tightly. "Or does this work, that way I don't have to leave." His tone held a hint of playfulness to it. Truth be told, Viktor didn't wanna leave, not yet anyway.

Yuuri let his gaze turn to the older male turning his back to him and showing the zipper that wrapped around his back and stopped below a supple bottom."You could unzip me."If Yuuri purred he honestly he hadn't meant to but gods did he want Viktor's help

He cracked open an eye and smiled. He rose from the bed and with gentle hands, he slowly undid Yuuri's suit and slowly began to slip the leather from his shoulders. He leaned forward, placing a small kiss on his shoulder. Simple. Intimate.

Yuuri felt the warmth of his future mates mouth against his shoulder and was more than content to let the outfit completely disappear but it seemed SAM had other plans.

SAM spoke quickly."Pathfinder there's an emergency on the bridge. You're needed."

Yuuri gave a soft understanding smile the suit not going as far has it could have down." It's okay Viktor you can go. I know you have other things to tend to."

He let a low growl escape his lips when he heard Sam through the comm and sighed softly. "One day it isn't going to be like this." Another soft kiss to his shoulder and he was gone. Off to do Pathfinder things that were the furthest thing from his mind. 

The planet was hot, dry and nothing but sand. Maker, duck the sand. They were being as careful as they possibly could. Sam had warned them about the environmental conditions of the planet and that several groups of raiders had been spotted. It didn't stop them from trying their damnest to get the upper advantage. Which they did...

"Tempest, please prepare for the away team. The Pathfinder has been injured."

The planet had left Yuuri unable to leave the the tempest it was far to hot and he was approaching a heat that would hardly be held off. 

The sun bearing down had effects inside the ship has well heat slowly seeping into everything. The news of the path finders injury came has an almost terrifying surprise. When approached Lexi would tell him nothing more than to leave and that he should be in his room.

He felt feverish. He had no idea when they had disembarked on the planet that Yuuri was heading into a heat. He didn't even feel the bullet when it sliced through his armor and hit him in the chest. The first words out of his mouth was wanting to know if the rest of the crew were alright and where Yuuri was. Lexi told him about his heat and he could have kicked himself. "Can... I... He shouldn't go through that alone?" 

She smiled softly. "He will be okay but you shouldn't more. You'll tear all my hard work."

Yuuri would be going through it alone has he had before, even though Lexi had shooed him away he had managed to make a request that Viktor not be allowed to join. His consent was not given, as much has he had been thinking of spending a heat with Viktor. It couldn't happen the older male was hurt.

The first day was already agony he could smell Viktor in everything he touched and heats were pretty much the same no matter the species. Yuuri's mind was torn between the heat and wanting to be with Viktor to make him feel better.

He slept most of the day away but he couldn't keep his mind off of Yuuri, hoping that the smaller male was alright by himself and hoping that no one was bothering him during his heat. Sam was actually very helpful with this. Giving him small updates when he could. Viktor had read how hard heats where without a mate and how it left an Omega feeling empty. He sighed softly as he stared out the window. Lexi still hasn't given him the okay to return to anything. 

Jaal had reported that the raiders were taken care of and that they took extra care with the one that had put a laser bullet in Viktor's chest. He even said that once Yuuri's heat was in decline that he would go check on the smaller male.

Four more days would pass by before Yuuri's heat finally left him clear to think. His body painfully racked because he couldn't satisfy himself, Yuuri hadn't brought anything to aid him through the process and he had refused any help. 

The omega's scent was displeased and pained but he did his best to ignore it, a medical hand giving him a once over before declaring he was dehydrated.

Clean sheets and a couple of bottles of water later and he was in his room alone a small sigh escaped his mouth.

Jaal was the first to let Viktor know anything about Yuuri."It seems that he chose to suffer through the period alone for your health...I am of course assuming you two had gotten to that point."

He couldn't help but arch a brow and kick himself at Jaal's words. "I suppose so. I like him, Jaal but I didn't know he was going to go through it alone." He gave a heavy sigh before he moved from the med nay bed. "I think it's safe to go see him now. Lexi said he wouldn't try to pry the sky from my bones." He gave a tired chuckle before he moved toward Yuuri's room. 

Even with his heat gone, the scent still lingered in the air but he was guessing he was the only one that could smell it. Viktor was still sore around the scar on his chest. He was thankful he had his life but he was also thankful that it had missed his tattoo. That would have been a pain in the ass to fix. Standing in front of Yuuri's door, he knocked lightly, not knowing if the smaller male wanted company or not.

The sheer fabric dawned has he heard the light knock on a metal door, he didn't move from his spot but the door opened anyway. Yuuri looked tired like he had been through a great battle only to come out sore.

His scent was distressed but there was nothing either of them could do for that. Copper optics turned and he looked to the injuries on the other male."I'm glad to see you're okay Viktor."

He couldn't help the smile that graced his face as Yuuri spoke and it made him feel like a million bucks. He didn't even think about it as he walked over to the bed and wrapped the smaller male into his arms not being to handle the distress that had hit him and washed over him. "I'm sorry." His tone soft as he pressed his lips to Yuuri's forehead.

Yuuri hadn't expected that the warmth of the path finders body against his own whatever reservations Viktor had held about him seemed to be gone." My heat’s over now Viktor there's nothing to be sorry for."His tone was nothing but warmth.

Viktor surrounded him all the same leaving Yuuri unable to do anything but enjoy the scent of alpha seeping into his bones.

He couldn't help but nuzzle against his scent glands, a small smile crossing his lips as he tightened the embrace slightly. "I didn't want you to be alone." His statement honest. He was an alpha, a protector to his mate and his body had already decided that for him it seemed. There was something about Yuuri that pulled Viktor to him and he didn't want it to stop.

Yuuri felt his body lightly pushed to the mattress copper optics wide has he let his own palms rest behind the older male's neck."I told Lexi not to let you, I didn't want you to further injure yourself, or have you only want me because I'm in a heat." Their relationship was still fairly new so it was hard to say where they should take it and how fast it should go

"I vant you because you are you." He didn't even know they were pressed against the mattress. His mind was surrounded by Yuuri and all he wanted to do was kiss him. "I vant you. Not because of your parents or their stupid deal. I've grown fond of you and vhile I was in med-bay, all I wanted was you. She told me that you had vent into heat and I asked Jaal to help keep an eye on you. I hold no one else to that level of trust."

"Viktor." Yuuri's body didn't know rather to submit to the alpha bearing down on him or to ... well there didn't really seem to be another option in his mind."You're so warm Viktor." Yuuri's voice purred out even underneath his tail was intent on moving

He chuckled softly as he rolled over on his side and nuzzled around the smaller male. This... It felt right and he wanted it to continue. "I have to leave soon to go back down to that cursed planet again." He sounded as if he didn't wanna do it but he knew that it was his job to do so.

Yuuri's ears seemed to lay back displeasure was the obvious cause. His copper optics darting around the room before landing back on Viktor." You should stay with me Viktor please."The younger male leaned up letting the sheer fabric hug his body gaze moving over Viktor

"I don't want to go." He couldn't have moved if he had wanted too but he knew that he had too. His arm tightening around his waist as he pulled him closer still. "I have sometime before I have to leave." There was a small smile that crossed his lips as he lightly pressed them to Yuuri's neck.

"You should stay Viktor." Yuuri's voice purred, the young male had no plans of fighting fair has he gently pushed Viktor back to his back. The slender male straddling his waist moments later." Do you still want to go Viktor?" The warmth in his tone clear

His eyes went wide as he was laid on his back. His mind going into blank overload as he placed his hands on the smaller males thighs. It was an amazing feeling to have him pressed against him on top. "I'm not going anywhere." His thumbs gently rubbing circles against the sheer fabric.

Perhaps it wasn't fair to use his omega status against the older male, but the thought of Viktor returning to that planet's surface displeased him. Leaning down he let his tongue lick along the outline of Viktor's tattoo.

His species much like Asari were very adept at seducing and Yuuri no matter how sweet he could be knew how to use it to his advantage." You want to stay here with me don't you Viktor."

He shivered when he felt the tongue against his skin and it took everything in him not to succumb to the omega in his lap. The will to submit to him was so strong and his mind was going fuzzy. "I vant to stay." His tone was as thick as ever and he k re Yuuri was working against him. There pheromones filling the air until...

"Pathfinder, you have an urgent vid call."

Yuuri whined with that his mouth now latching to where Viktor's neck connected to his body. The want suck a bruise there met has he let his tail run against the male's legs. It was stingy Yuuri could admit that, but he wanted Viktor here.

SAM could no longer take the omega at the moment so knowing the weakness of the species he used a low pitched whine to make him move.

Yuuri's movements were halted by a whine that hit his cat like ears making him shrink into the back of the room away from Viktor.

There was a deep growl that escaped his lips at what Sam had done and him and the AI would be having a talk about that later. He didn't like the way that Yuuri had shied away from him, almost as if the thought of touching caused him pain. 

He shot up from the bed and moved toward Yuuri. "I will have a talk with Sam." His tone soft as he cupped Yuuri's cheek and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "I vant to stay but I have to go."

Yuuri gave a small whine but said nothing has Viktor left his copper optics scanning the ground. His gaze to floor he had never done well with the high pitched sounds. 

Viktor had gone to take care of business leaving a once more disappointed omega, a small sigh escaping his lips before he moved back to his mattress and wrapped around a body pillow.

The door to Yuuri's room would chime way after Viktor had left. Jaal had come to see him and make sure that he was okay. Apparently Yuuri wasn't the only one that had heard the high pitch whine and it had made Jaal think for a moment. 

"Sam and Viktor have an odd connection that the rest of us don't understand. So you believe Sam might be jealous?" Jaal had broken in half the sweet he carried and shared it with Yuuri.

Yuuri heard Jaal entered and listened to what the angarian had to say but somehow it didn't help his mood. Yuuri wasn't even sure he viewed has jealousy. It seemed more like making Viktor recall he had other things to do.

While the relationship between the two species was a needed one it wouldn't destroy anything if Yuuri was returned.

"I know that he does care for you." He took a bite of the sweet and smiled softly. "I know that he would do anything to make sure that you were comfortable and that's just knowing him as the man he is. You are growing on him and in a rather positive light. He isn't as angry as he use to be when I first came on the ship." Jaal patted his knee. 

It didn't take him long before he was back on the ship and in his quarters, having the conversation with Sam about trying to sabotage his relationship with Yuuri.

Yuuri and Jaal talked for some time before the other alien left him with a kind smile. Yuuri now sat alone in his room, copper optics scanning over the room. Ebony tail moving between his hands has he slowly played with the tip.

The conversation didn't take long and he told Sam to stay out of his personal affairs. He was going to be spending some time with Yuuri tonight and come what may, Sam was not to interfere. The AI agreed. 

It wasn't long after that Viktor was in front of Yuuri's door, the chime announcing his presence.

Yuuri didn't need to get up to answer his body laying flat against the mattress optics closed has the sheer fabric wrapped around his body. Yuuri knew by the scent alone that it was Viktor who was at his door a soft smile on his features.

He chuckled softly as the door opened and he slipped inside, the door licking behind him. It didn't take him long before he moved to pay on the bed beside the smaller male, arms moving above him head to use as a pillow.

Yuuri didn't know what he expected to happen rather the older male would come closer to him or if he just wanted to lay there. His tail still close has he kept petting the marking of his species. 

"I trust your mission went well Viktor?" Yuuri hadn't cared to hear about the the Ai he had hurt his feelings.

"Boring but we have a safe new world to explore." it didn't take him long before his arms wrapped around the smaller male's waist and held him close, nuzzling against his neck and against the gland that calmed them both so well.

Yuuri felt the press of a warm nose against his scent gland and despite the want to be stubborn he simply couldn't. Viktor felt so nice arms wrapped back around the older male, sometimes Yuuri hated how easy it was for an alpha to make him respond but with Viktor it felt safe.

He smiled softly before he Wiggles a little against the smaller male. He didn't know why but the want to protect and comfort, to make the smaller male know that he was loves and safe. "So Vhat are be?" His tone soft as he spoke.

Yuuri paused not quite sure what they were either they had only been on one date and his mother was the one to declare them mates. His nose wrinkled slightly before relaxed against Viktor and gave a content hum." What do you want us to be?"

"I can't us to be close, more close than we are at present." He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. "I can't to feel Vhat it is like waking up beside you and falling asleep in your arms at night. This isn't the path I vould have chosen for myself and it's dangerous at times but I would like to make you mine if you vould have me."

Yuuri flushed brightly they hadn't even had a heat cycle yet wasn't it far to soon to be talking about bonding. Copper optics scanning over the male to search for what he meant. The small push of his hips backwards and his tail was near Viktor's palm."Ho...how Do you mean Viktor

He arched a brow before he reached out and took Yuuri's tail in his hand, a soft stroking at the fur. "I think you know Vhat I mean. I vant more than just heats and the thrill of you. I vant the passion, the fears. I vant to be yours and I vant you to be mine."

Yuuri flushed even more the crimson peeking over his features has Viktor stroked along an ebony tail. He had warned the older male that it was sensitive just not how. His body now squirmed lightly against the older male. 

Viktor hadn't even shared a heat and wanted to bond with him, but for his people the bonding was a public display not something done hidden away.

"How do your people bond?" He was generally curious about it and as he laid there, sharing an intimate moment with Yuuri he couldn't help the questions. "Back home it was always done in private during the first heat that the couple shared." So far, they hadn't been interrupted so Viktor figured that the universe was safe for another day. He nuzzles against Yuuri's neck waiting for him to answer.

"My species publicly bond not the entire act of course. Just your bite to me. There's a ceremony and blessings involved as well has my giving you the full consent for heats." Yuuri bit his lower lip optics trailing over the older male he knew it was strange to have something so intimate a public affair

He arched a brow. "Sounds interesting." He was still playing with Yuuri's tail, a gentle purr escaping his lips and he felt more calm than he had in weeks. He winced a little when he moved because of the sensitive skin around his scar but was quick to get back into a comfortable position against Yuuri.

"And once we seal the bond, I bite you." Yuuri bit his lower lip giving a small sigh. Palms went to touch the tattoos but quickly ignored the thought for fear of hurting him.

He arched a brow with the sigh and turned his face to watch Yuuri. He was such a curious creature. "What frightens you about it?" His tone gentle as his hand moved to run through ebony locks.

"I don't wish to cause you any discomfort you have been through quite enough without me adding to it Viktor." Small digits ran the length of his side somehow carving every detail of muscle into his memory. The slow but steady movement of his tail lightly against Viktor's legs

"I don't really ever see you causing me anything but joy." There was a time when nothing made Viktor happy. Even back when he worked with the alliance. When being young and stupid was the norm and nothing else matters. "This is nice though. Just lying here and being with someone."

"Do you want to touch them?" Yuuri gave a small choke on the air realizing he hadn't explained." My ears and tail that is. Sometimes I catch you looking at them like you really want to."He chewed nervously against the bottom of his lip before his gaze looked anywhere but the older male

He chuckled softly and knew that Yuuri couldn't be more adorable in this moment of he tried. "I vant to do more than just touch them. I vant to experience them." he gently took one of Yuuri's ear in his hand and lightly began to run it. "That and I can't vait to nibble on this." He was delightful excited about the idea. "I know this off world olace, very private. Once we are together, it vould be a vonderful place to spend a heat together."

Yuuri felt the flush creep into his features, a heat spent together with someone other than himself the idea seemed foreign but not unwelcome.

"So you want to wait until were bonded to you know." He bit his lower lip optics scanning over the bedroom because if he looked right at Viktor he wouldn't be able to speak

A coy smile crossed his lips. "How long does courting last?" To another hand moved from paying attention to Yuuri's tail, cupping lightly against his chin and turning his head to face him. Those stunning blue hues starting into crimson. His eyes were so unique and beautiful, like getting lost in the brilliance of a sunset.

"Well we would have to wait until, I was near my heat and then we would do the ceremony in a day and be off to wherever we were to stay." Yuuri's gaze was trapped with Viktor's his breathing slightly quickened by the pace his heart beat.

"I like that idea." He was leaning closer, wanting nothing more than to kiss those full lips. Which he did, softly at first because he doing want to ruin the tender moment that the two of them were sharing. Viktor had never imagined that something like this would fell his heart with joy.

Yuuri's palms were all that held him from falling flat to the mattress the subtle brush of a warm mouth against his own had Yuuri praying to his gods. 

"If you agree we have one month to plan." Yuuri's species when not mated usually had a heat no matter how small at least once a month.

He returned the kiss with a small moan and arched a brow. "Then I guess we get to plan for a ritual." His tone playful and serious at the same time. He couldn't help but wonder if the heats had something to do with Yuuri wanting it to move so quickly. They would have to start preparing soon and Yuuri would have to let his parents know.

"We don't have to...I mean move so quickly. I'm used to the heats. Spending them alone is normal."Yuuri bit his lower lip slowly withdrawing away from Viktor. 

Yuuri didn't want to pressure the older male into bonding with him, after all they had barely known each other six months.

He couldn't help but smile softly before he wrapped his arms around a slender waist and nuzzled close to his neck. He didn't know why but everything with Yuuri just felt right. He wanted the romantic nights and the late night snuggles and having someone to come home to from missions. "I vant this." His voice soft as he spoke. A small yawn leaving his lips.

The withdrawal from Viktor didn't seem to last in moments Viktor's arms had wrapped around his waist and laid claim to him. The older male was tired to tired to grasp what Yuuri was talking about at the moment, it was easier to let him sleep here then try and explain the ritual any further.

His breathing finally evened out. His arms stayed wrapped around Yuuri's waist and all he could think about was being with him, being with him. He felt safe for the first time since they had arrived here and it was a wonderful feeling to him. Soft mumbles escaping his lips and he was content to stay here.

Yuuri didn't say anything more just let the older male relax and slowly drift off into slumber. Yuuri's palms running through silver locks has a soft sigh escaped his mouth. It had been a rather long day


	3. Chapter 3

Between the pathfinding, getting things ready for the ceremony and hoping back and forth around the galaxy, Viktor was tired but he did it all with a smile on his face. 

"Pathfinder, you are needed on the Hyperion. Yurio is coming out of his coma." 

And now this. That's all he needed. When he was back on Earth, Yakov made him promise to take care of this snot-nosed teenager but something had went wrong during his wake up and caused him to be in a coma. 

Viktor was in the comm room, sitting on the lounger where the sun was warming his back, looking over dinner menus for the ceremony and not being able to make heads or tails out of it. He didn't know what half of these species are much less who to sit them with so they didn't start a war.

Most of the guests from Yuuri's side was his family and nothing more, Viktor had chosen to go a bit more extravagant assuming that the ceremony was a wedding. Yuuri understood though a major change in the path finders life had to be seen by multiple councils. He was the one keeping the nexus together.

Has the news of Yurio reached them Yuuri wondered who the teenager was to the older male but he only questioned so much not wanting to upset his mate.

The doctor was talking his ear off as he arched a brow. He was still the same spit-filled teen he always was but now he was being hateful with a groggy air around him. "He's going to be fine." Viktor could only nod. It was up to him to let him know that Yakov had died and made him the Pathfinder and at first he didn't think it had snuck in but when a bedpan went flying through the air he knew that the teen had gotten the message. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck once he was in the hall, pressing his forehead against the glass and cursing the day he got this job he didn't want. This was suppose to be everyone's fresh start and now it just seemed that Viktor was making a bigger mess of stuff. 

Not to mention, he had Addison breathing down his neck because he wasn't doing his job fast enough.

Yuuri had barely seen Viktor in what could be considered a week the older male had been running himself ragged. Yuuri had been talking to his mother about what he should wear for the ceremony which she was only to happy to attempt to plan.

Small arguments of playful suggestions aside Yuuri didn't have much else to do besides wait until the returned home to Eros, his species waiting to see their Prince paired off.

So much to do and so little time. By the time that he had made it back to his quarters, all he could do was collapse on the bed in a pile of nothing. He was hoping that Yuuri would come and see him at some point and he didn't even remember falling asleep. Wild dreams of planets and fighting kett, along with living in harmony next to Yuuri's side.

Yuuri had tried to see his future mate but when he saw the male in a deep slumber he couldn't bring himself to wake him. A small smile and he slipped back to his room they would have plenty of time soon enough.

The next morning brought them closer to Eros, closer to being near his family again and Yuuri couldn't wait. He adored his life on the tempest but being in a ship for so long wasn't ideal. After the shooting incident on the last planet Viktor had restricted....well asked Yuuri not to go off for awhile.

There was a yawn that escaped his lips as he stretched and rose from the bed. Yuuri had been hear. He would know that scent anywhere. After a brief concersation with Sam who was curious as to Alpha/Omega mating rituals, Viktor made his way to the mess hall. He was still exhausted but the small nap had helped him in many ways. Food was on his mind at the present. 

"The Pathfinder is in the mess hall of you wish to join him." Sam made a brief message to Yuuri before disappearing once again. 

The conversation was light, it was just Jaal and Drake and it made him feel more at home. As he sat down to his lunch, Jaal was asking questions about the ceremony itself.

Yuuri bit his lower lip before dressing in what Viktor had provided for him, normal clothes so to speak. Jeans that hugged him in a way he was sure Viktor had chosen and a loose shirt that complimented his appearance.

Moving into the mess hall he saw Viktor talking with the two other species and gave him a smile Drake the first one to see him called out.

" Viktor when are you going to let him come off ship, from what Jaal has told me his kind are excellent fighters. A lot of balance to the it skills."

He arched a brow, smelling Yuuri before he actually saw him and he couldn't help but smile wide. "Maybe when I know that he isn't going to get eaten by some giant alien lizard or shot in the shoulder like I was." He passed a small glass of the juice that Yuuri's species drank over to him. 

"It's not that I don't trust him to hold his own. I just don't know what my alpha side will do in a situation like that. He's kind of a protective asshole."

Yuuri let his head fall to the side Viktor's alpha side couldn't stand the thought of his omega hurt. It was a nice thought but even Yuuri had to agree eventually he would need to make an out side appearance off this ship.

Jaal knowing both sides of the secondary genders seemed far more understanding of what Viktor was saying a soft smile on his features.

Yuuri sat next to Viktor his tail moving in a slow fashion before he relaxed it.

He chuckled softly as he looked over at Jaal. He knew he understood more than anyone else on the ship other than Viktor and Yuuri himself. His hand slipping down to bring his tail into his lap so that it could curl around his hands he was hoping at some point he could be able to touch it without the smaller male moaning in thrill. The lunch seemed to go pleasant as they spoke of the upcoming ceremony, even if Viktor didn't quiet know what to make of it himself. 

"I hope that the ceremonial dress is in order." Jaal spoke out before he took another bite of his paste.

Yuuri bit his lip doing his best to suppress the sound that wanted to escape. Instead he focused his mouth around the straw of the juice Viktor offered. Yuuri giving a soft nod at the mention of the dress.

"Mother has it prepared I'm quite excited to see it sized for me."Jaal knew their customs knew of the

He smiled softly. "I can't wait to see it either." He continued to lightly play with Yuuri's tail and it had come to be something that calmed him when his nerves were getting the better of him. He almost felt sorry for Yuuri when he did it because he knew what his tail did to him. 

"I can't say that I'm not nervous about it but I am sure that will pass with time." with his own lunch eaten, he pushed the plate aside for a moment.

 

Yuuri was literally a ball of nerves with every stroke of Viktor's palm over the ebony fur of his tail. The slight tremor in his body had Jaal pausing. "Yuuri is everything okay, You look unwell?" 

Yuuri could do nothing more than nod and smile knowing anything else that could come out of his mouth would betray him

Viktor barked a laugh as he let his tail go, getting up from the small table and putting away his dishes. "He has a very sensitive tail." He shot a wink at Yuuri before he moved back, pulling the smaller male into his lap and resting his chin on his shoulder. The rest of the lunch was nothing more than going over mating plans and what his parents did and didn't like.

Yuuri hissed at him copper optics going wide has Viktor announced what was wrong with him. Arms crossed as he was pulled into the older males laps, these jeans made what Viktor did to him very uncomfortable.

He pressed a kiss to his neck as he sensed that Yuuri was upset with his but he couldn't help himself. "You are far too adorable for your own good." Jaal and Drake chuckled and the conversation went light again. His arms wrapped around Yuuri's waist and this just seemed natural to him. For the first time in Victor's life he finally understood what having a mate truly meant.

Yuuri chided him and when their friends left and the mess hall seemed empty his gaze turned back to Viktor." Are you going to keep us here all night Viktor, we land on my home planet soon so I think sleep is in order.

They hadn't slept together yet, Yuuri said it was reserved for after they were mated but it didn't stop it from crossing his mind, Viktor was gorgeous a work of art to behold.

He smiled softly before he rose from the chair and picked Yuuri up with him, the younger male was so light that it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest. His quarters being closer, it didn't take them long at all before they were snuggles next to one another in Viktors large bed. His face nuzzled against Yuuri's scent gland and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "I can't wait to have you." His words spoken lightly against the shell of his soon to be mates ear.

Yuuri didn't protest when the male dragged him to his own quarters Yuuri honestly preferred the view. Palms moved over his chest, slender digits tracing over the tattoos and giving him a smile. His copper optics scanning his future mate before he pulled him closer."If you keep teasing me I don't know if I will make it to the ceremony

He barked a small laugh as he continued to snuggle against him. "We have waited this long." It was odd hearing his own voice so relaxed, he couldn't remember the last time he had just loves the idea of being this close with someone. "We have a few more hours before we reach your homeland." He yawned softly after the statement. He was content in the moment and a soft purr was escaping his lips. Something an alpha only did when they felt safe and loved.

Yuuri gave a soft smile wrapping around the older male and letting his own body relax and drift off into slumber. A content hum leaving his mouth had he relaxed.

It didn't take either of them very long before they were drifting to bed and both were lost to their dreams

There was a content him that escaped his lips as sleep captured him. To be honest, he could get use to falling asleep in Yuuri's arms. The feelings of comfort and safety washing over him. 

"Pathfinder, we are currently 10 minutes from Eros." There was a yawn and a stretch of his limbs as he rolled over, surprised that Yuuri was still with him. "We are almost home, love." The statement flowed from lips with ease.

Yuuri had long since drifted his copper optics hidden away by long lashes, arms wrapped tightly around Viktor's waist. Today they were to be bonded and all the planet stood waiting for their Prince. Yuuri needed to go change greeting his home in such a fashion of jeans would reflect poorly.

Small nudges awake and he gave Viktor a small kiss. Speaking in his own language before leaving.SAM translated."He said he would see you later, his species have customs to adhere to."

Yuuri moved to his own chamber slipping on a silken sheer dress, ebony cor framing his body has proud gold completed the look. A crown of jewels placed on his forehead

He yawned softly and before tried to return the kiss too late and Yuuri was gone. His message hitting his ears before he rose to sit on the edge of the bed. Today was the day or did it take hours, he didn't know and he was certain no one on this ship knew either. He wrinkled his nose before all of the ship departed the for the planet. It was going to be a busy day. 

He was met with some of Yuuri's family members and he was soon ushered into a private chamber where he was soon fused over and being undressed. The robes of Yuuri's family being placed on him and he didn't think had ever looked so fancy.

Yuuri's mother was the first to lay claim to him, shoving him to a hot water spring and making sure the younger male was cleaned. Various hours later he was scrubbed clean his makeup done in golds and whites to match the dress his mother adorned on him.

The dress was brilliant ivory and golden hues clinging to his skin Luke he was always meant to wear it, clear crystals adorning his head. Soon he was to be bonded off

"I have been waiting far too long for this day to come." Yuuri's mother was busy going back and forth. "Finally my son is to be bonded and I might get some grandchildren." She wasn't easy when it came to dressing Yuuri. The handmaidens couldn't help but giggle softly as she continued to fuse and make sure that everything was perfect. "My son is going to make the perfect mate and his alpha is good stock. I could smell it on him. Oh... The last of his line. This will be a fine pairing indeed." 

Yuuri's Father was the one helping Viktor and he didn't seem to fuse as much. Making sure that all the ceremonial jewels were in the right places and that his own light bond mark was within easy access for Yuuri to bite. "This is indeed a proud day." He straightened the ribbon around his collar. "You make me proud to call you My son." 

Indeed, the bonding ceremony was a lot like a marriage. The two of them would be bound and bonded for life.

Yuuri felt like he might be bald with the effort his mother put into dressing him, the fine silks hugging his body." Mother much more and we won't even make the ceremony." He knew she meant well wanted her son protected but the way she talked sometimes was maddening.

When time came for them to finally begin the ceremony his bond mark was decorated stars littering the skin around it and to his shoulders. Yuuri glittered in the sun's dipping rays he was to be Viktor's

He was ushered into the ceremony room and the sun was filtering through the Windows. His nerves working against him and he didn't even understand why. They hadn't really talked much about it. He knew that he was suppose to bite and bond but that was about it. The ceremony itself was alien to him. Was there to be dancing, merriment, he wasn't even told what he was suppose to do. It made him unsure of his own actions. With his hands clasped behind his back, he wanted for his soon to be mate to appear.

Yuuri approached slowly to the altar a priestess standing near Viktor and offering him a warm smile sensing his nerves." Have no fear my child it's nothing more than a bite and send off." Her words calming has she moved into place of welcoming Yuuri.

Yuuri who looked radiant underneath the sun his body looked full of warmth has he approached Viktor.

He was awe stuck at the vision that walked toward him. Her words had a calming effect on his nerves as he placed his hands at his side's. Yuuri... That was the name he was chanting in his mind, radiant beauty. He was amazing and Viktor found it hard to believe that he didn't see it in himself. 

When Yuuri approached far enough, Viktor rose his hand to take his mates and the smile on his face was wide and brilliant. This was his. And it was going to be his for the rest of his life.

The ceremony speeches were spoken in his native tongue beautiful hymns sung to chant of their future and at the center of it was Yuuri offering his bond to Viktor. Yuuri himself would not return the bite until the first time they were together.

The stars lead a trail to his bond mark an easy to find spot littered with promise that he and Viktor would be together forever.

It was all so elegant. He didn't know half of what was being spoken but he knew that it sounded like the sweetest song he had ever heard. The crew standing in attenance with wide smiles on their faces and he could have sworn he saw Jaal wipe a tear from his eye. This was important it seemed to everyone but he couldn't take his eyes off of Yuuri. That was the most important person of him all. 

He let his instincts kick in the moment that the priestess told him to bond with his mate. Walking behind him and placing his hand on his hips, gentle kisses around the mark itself before he slowly made it to the mark. His bite was gentle and his mind going into overdrive as their connection was established. Nails lightly digging into the flesh of Yuuri's hips as a groan escaped him slightly muffled.

Yuuri bit back his own wave of arousal knowing this was not the place for it, but he did know he now belonged to Viktor. The beauty of their surroundings sinking in has he finally wrapped his body around Viktor's and the ceremony was completed.

Has they finished many were stopping the happy couple and asking for a picture of the creature that was Yuuri. To Yuuri thought Viktor was the one worthy of praise

The rush was still there. The magic. His body was tingling and he could feel everything that Yuuri was feeling. The sensations... His emotions... It was mixing with his own and he didn't know where he began and Yuuri ended. "Do you feel it?" His tone was soft as they made their way to the hall to eat and dance. "I can feel you on my mind, in my very soul."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaal had given Viktor the perfect location for their small honeymoon. It was secluded and he promised Viktor that no one would bother them. The sound of water hit their ears before anything else and it made Viktor's heart race with what was to come. 

Both of them were still dressed in their ceremony robes, their hands together with fingers laced and Viktor wore the most goofy smile on his face. He stoped when they reached the clearing, it was breathtaking. Viktor tugging Yuuri playfully close and kissing his lips. He poured everything that he was in that kiss, his arms fast wrapping around Yuuri's waist.

Has they reached the area Yuuri's heart seemed to quicken his palms moving flat. Heats could last a week and with his fast approaching he hoped there was a building for them near by. 

The kiss returned eagerly mouth pliant against the older males, and Yuuri still couldn't believe he was bonded.

He moaned softly against their pressed lips, pressing Yuuri closer to him as he consumed him with all that he was. There was a hit nearby. It had been stocked with everything they needed but for now, Viktor wanted to dance in the water. 

Slow movements as he began to remove both their ceremonial robes, leaving a pile of cloth on the beach. It gave Yuuri a chance to finally see his mate in the fading light as he walked into the waist deep water.

Yuuri hadn't expected to be disrobed his palms instantly going to cover himself. Copper optics catching his disappearing mate into the waters, and asking Yuuri to follow. A small bite to his lower lip before he was moving following after tattooed skin and purring.

Viktor was his now and that was such a strange thing to admit, they had been pushed together by his mother but now Yuuri couldn't see being with someone else

He chuckled softly as he watched his mate cover himself before following him into the warm pool. This was almost to good to be true. His hands moved through the water that was reflecting the setting sun and he couldn't help but stare into it. "So when do you take me?" His tone curious as he spoke before he turned to face his mate. 

"I want you to feel me as I am able to feel you."

"During our first time together. " The only thing still adorning his body was a familiar crystal crown. Slender digits skimmed the water top optics going over his mate and where they were.

It had only been a few short months and it seemed both had fallen so hard that it was impossible to think of anyone else.

He smiled softly before he moved, arms wrapping around a slender waist as he pulled Yuuri to him once again, leaning forward as their lips crushed together and he moaned softly at the taste. Yuuri was always sweet but it seemed the scent was heightened now. It wasn't long before they were falling back into the water. He'd always had a small dream about making out with his mate underwater.

 

Yuuri was quick to follow his arms wrapping around the older male's neck to hold him close. Hips pushed forward a small pant leaving him, they were together now. Yuuri was Viktor's mate, tail wrapped around his leg before they were completely submerged

His moan was lost as the water surrounded them. His hand moving to tangle in now wet locks before they began a small roll, nibbles licking at their skin before it became too much and Viktor had to break the kiss to come up for air. A gasping breath as he stared into Yuuri's eyes. "Let's get you to our hut." His tone soft as he took his hand.

Yuuri could only nod wrapping a slightly damp robe back around his body has he left the water, optics never leaving the older male has the made it to the hut. Something not far from the waterfall Viktor had no doubt gotten this spot from Jaal

He opened the door to their hut and the smell of food would hit both their noses. When was the last time either of them had eaten anything, but door seemed to be the last thing on Viktor's mind as he once again pulled Yuuri into his arms and locked lips together. He wanted Yuuri, all of him and now he was able to get it.

Yuuri moved slowly his mouth pliant against the older males has he felt his slender body being dragged to the bedroom. Copper optics scanning over the beautiful decor but he couldn't focus on anything other than Viktor

There was a purr that escaped his lips as they fell into the bed. The damn thing was soft and they both just melted into it. His hands roaming over every inch of his mates skin with small licks and nips. He couldn't get any closer to Yuuri if he tried.

 

Yuuri felt familiar palms roaming his body, copper optics looking at his new mate. Hips rocking back slowly as he licked into the older male's mouth. They had wanted to be alone for so long

He moaned softly at the mouth once again crushing against his own, his own hips rolling against his mates as he gasped. Just having the feeling of Yuuri was finally amazing and he couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips before he broke the kiss, using the moment to kiss up and down his mates neck and chest.

Yuuri didn't know everything to do Viktor would be his first, and he briefly wondered if the markers of his species made him look strange to the older male. Copper optics dragging over Viktor's flesh his ears pressed back against his head

He couldn't help but purr lightly as his hands moved up and down Yuuri's sides. His tongue making small circles around his belly button before he dipped his head between his lovers legs, licking a stripe up the shaft of his mates cock before swirling his tongue around the tip.

Yuuri hadn't expected the press of a warm tongue against him so early when he did it took everything not to push forward into a warm awaiting mouth."Vi...viktor ah." It was hissed out between sharp canines his body unsure of how to respond to the new touch

He moaned softly at the way that his lover was reacting to his tongue and he couldn't help but moan at the taste. Yuuri was better than he had ever hoped for. His hands resting on his taunt hips to help hold him still as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked his lovers cock deep into his mouth.

Yuuri hadn't expected it all he was lost writhing slightly under the older male. Small uneven pants falling freely from his mouth, this would be his first heat not only with Viktor but one that he hadn't spent alone

He moaned around the head of his lovers cock as he began to lightly bob his head. His tongue lapping gently at his leaking slit and he could smell the slick forming between his mates legs. This would be his first heat spent with anyone.

Yuuri was a writhing mess under the older male, slick had formed at his entrance and Yuuri couldn't ever recall wanting to submit to an alpha before. The bonding had worked on Viktor's end through another species but would it be the same for Yuuri. Palms tangled in silver locks has he praised the older male's name

 

He moaned loudly against the hands in his hair and leaned into the touch. He didn't want this moment to stop. His head bobbed harder against his cock as one of his hands slide between his mates thigh and fingered gently at a slick hole. Even now, Viktor could tell that he's never been touched by another.

 

Yuuri felt the blunt digit pressing against a tight ring of muscles leaving Yuuri to whimper. His heat coming would eventually make him lose his mind on what would be safe. His hips slowly canting up into the older male's mouth

It didn't take long before his cock was released from his mouth with a pop and Viktor was red faced, small gasps as he filled his lungs back with air. His finger still pressing against his mates right wing of muscles as he nuzzled against his inner thigh. "You taste so amazing." His voice harsh but the words were spoken with a gentle purr. True, they had never spoken of Yuuri's heats but at the present he was solely focused on Yuuri's pleasure.

Yuuri had already consented to the older male during his heats, after all that's part of the ceremony. His mind wasn't focused on that though they Viktor spoke about him had heat pooling in the center of his stomach. Much longer and the younger male would have came, copper optics turned to Viktor

He growled lowly at the way his mate was writhing underneath him. His finger retracted as a soft him escaped his lips. "You are so beautiful." He moved slowly, leaning down to lightly kiss his mate on the lips. He wanted to go slow and savor the moment. "Vhat would you like to do?"

Yuuri felt the loss of a blunt finger his optics darting away when the question was posed. He was unsure of not how the act went but for what would make Viktor the happiest. A soft bite over his lower lip and he was rolling to his stomach."I think we have to prep more."Yuuri flushed crimson his tail swishing

He chuckled softly as he reached down and grabbed the swishing tail, giving it a few light stocks before he kissed along his mates neck. He loved that tail for some strange reason as he rolled against his mates middle.

Now on his stomach the small strokes to his tail made him whimper the area sensitive to touch still. A small huff has he felt Viktor roll against him, but they hadn't gone any further yet

He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips before he stopped playing with his mates tail. Hands moved to spread his cheeks about and he moaned softly with the scent that hit him. Leaning forward, he licked up and down the cleft, lapping at his slick right hole with want.

Yuuri had never wanted to yelp more than he did right then, his copper optics almost blown black with the motions his mate was giving him."VIKTOR." Yuuri whined unsure of how he should actually feel. Viktor now had Yuuri bottom up in the air knees resting on the mattress, stomach flat his tail wrapping around Viktor's palms without even realizing

He couldn't stop the moan that escaped from his lips as he ate hungrily from his mate. The scent and the taste overwhelming his scenes as he continued to lap and licks around a tight hole. It was amazing. He'd never believed that he needed someone like this before now.

Copper optics blown wide slender digits dragging a pillow close, the smooth slide of Viktor's tongue was enough to drive any man crazy. Tail still moving in a slow fashion has he felt the shake in his knees

He moaned softly against his mates hole before he stopped, actions stilled before he slowly began to kiss up his spine, making his way up to their bond mark and making soft nibbles around the still tender flesh. His hips rolling gently along his cleft now.

Yuuri felt the press of a hard cock sliding against his tight ring of muscles. His copper optics closing has he relaxed against the older male, soft pants leaving his mouth."Vii..viktor." He purred hips rocking back on instinct

He moaned softly at the rocking back against him and he was more excited now than he had been. He was consumed with his mate, mind and body and he couldn't wait much longer. "Are you ready?" His tone soft, whispered against the shell of his mates ear.

Yuuri knew his mate must be ready for him and had only been slow because he didn't want to hurt Yuuri. A small whine leaving his mouth has he nodded. Palms moving to brace himself upwards, hips wiggling slightly for the older male

He groaned lightly at the wiggle before he reached between them, taking his throbbing prick in his hand and moving it into just the right position. The tip pressing against tight muscles before it slowly, very gently began to breach into his core. He was going to go slow regardless of his instincts. He didn't want to hurt his mate.

Yuuri felt the unfamiliar stretch a small whine leaving his mouth his optics squeezing shut. Oh that hurt a bit more than he thought, the press wasn't unwelcome he just wasn't used to it and his mates size wasn't helping

He stilled with every inch that he made his way into his mates core. Small pants leaving his lips against his lover's skin as he continued. "I love you." It was whispered softly against his ear, cock working with slick and before he knew it, he was hilt deep inside his lover.

His tail finally seemed to calm down, ears flat against his ebony locks has he waited to grow used to Viktor's size. Small pants and whines leaving him has he tried to speak but found it rather difficult. Slender digits dragging the sheets to him has he rocked back

"Just relax." His tone a soft whisper as he waited on Yuuri's signal. When he final did rock back against him, Viktor couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips, doing his best to contain his alpha at least for now. He slowly began to buck his hips, almost laying flat against his mates back as he laced their fingers together.

Yuuri was at a loss feeling his mate now pressing into him has he slowly grew used to his size. Hips rocking back fingers tangled with the older males has he finally started moaning out his alphas name

He shivered lightly before he cried out Yuuri's name. Slow movements before he finally picked up the pace of his actions. His mind going blank, nothing but a chant of Yuuri's name not only in his mind but also falling from his lips. It was completely dark in the hut save for the light of candles floating around the room.

The press of a hard prick against a tight ball of nerves had flashes of white going off behind Yuuri's eyes. Sparks of heat making Yuuri push his hips backwards."V...Viktor please." Yuuri whined out knowing he was so close and they were only getting started in his heat.

He growled softly as he reached around his lovers waist and lightly started to play with his lovers own cock. He couldn't stop the moaned praise of Yuuri's name from his lips as he bucked his own hips against the smaller males

Yuuri didn't know if Viktor's palm was better or worse, he was so close to tethering over the edge. A loud moan escaping his mouth as he pushed back against the older male before it became too much. His release hitting Viktor's palm has muscles tightened around the older male's cock.

He couldn't stop once he felt Yuuri's release. A few sharp snaps of his hips and he was quick to follow his mate. A panting mess on his back as spilled deep inside him. Nibbles lazy around his bond mark

Yuuri did his best to wiggle free slowly turning until they were chest to chest. His teeth lightly grazing over Viktor's bond, canines lightly grazing over the spot before biting down. Yuuri wasn't an alpha but all he could think was that Viktor was his

There was a small whined moan escape his lips as he felt the teeth biting down on his mark and his body all but went passive against the sheets. He could now feel Yuuri more than he's been able to before as he cried out Yuuri's name softly.

The bond completing had Yuuri's emotions and mind in complete overdrive optics wide has he took in everything that was Viktor. Bonding was rare enough on his own planet yet alone with another species.

Yuuri went slack after the bite his whole body relaxing in the sated feeling from his mate, tail swishing side to side and it almost sounded like he was purring

He chuckled softly as he came down from the bonding high, putting his mate into his arms. Viktor knew how he felt but he needed to know how Yuuri felt. "How do you feel?" The statement was spoken soft and you could tell by his voice that the older male was tired. He pressed a light kiss to Yuuri's temple as he wanted for the answer. Fingers dancing softly down smooth sides.

Yuuri felt it to the ache and wear of a successful bond or perhaps just the ceremony but it was blissful all the same his body relaxing back against the older males.

"Are you happy to have bonded with me?" Yuuri knew how he felt and how Viktor felt, but words soothed his anxiety

He couldn't help the smile on his face as his hand moved to play with his now bonded mates hair, it was just as soft as everything else on his body. "I am the happiest that I have been in, well, ever." His tone soft as he turned his head to press his lips lightly to those of his mate. His arm around his waist as he pulled him close and curled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote and edited on mobile. Mistakes happen.


End file.
